


The Flower by Jenny Joyce

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: "Some flowers are tall, some flowers are smallSome flowers barely grow at all"Jenny worked hard on her poem. She truly believes that it could be the best in the class.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	The Flower by Jenny Joyce

**Author's Note:**

> Since we didn't get to hear the entire poem in the show, I decided to fill in the rest. Enjoy!

Some flowers are tall, some flowers are small

Some flowers barely grow at all.

We’re all flowers, every girl in this class

We’re in troubled times, but it will all pass.

Times are tough, but don’t drown in gloom.

Reach for the sun and feel yourself bloom!

Let’s work together, with unity there’s power

We’re all beautiful here, because we are all flowers!

Daisies, buttercups, of those there are many

But there’s only one rose, and her name is Jenny!

The famous rose, a flower that all love

She brings peace to this classroom, like a wondrous white dove.


End file.
